The present invention is concerned with public health and welfare, and, as such, is an important contribution to the prevention of the spreading of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome, commonly called AIDS virus.
AIDS, at the present time, is an alarming public health problem and there is no present cure for this terrible disease. In its most severe form, AIDS is a complete collapse of a person's natural immune system that leaves the person without resistance to infections.
There is no evidence at present that AIDS is spread casually. Sexual contact, blood contact, and the transmission from an infected mother to a child account for almost all of the presently known causes of AIDS patients.
Any individual with multiple sexual partners, or any partner that may have had multiple sexual partners is a risk for AIDS.
People with AIDS are largely members of certain groups known as "high risk" groups. Such persons are mainly male homosexuals or bisexual males, and the disease is more frequent among men who have a large number of sexual partners.
The AIDS virus is transmitted through body fluids, specifically semen during sexual intercourse and blood through sharing hypodermic needles and syringes.
Because the AIDS virus is easily transmitted by semen during sexual intercourse, it is proposed to apply to the erected phallus a prophylactic device, such as a condom, whereby semen when it is ejaculated is caught in the device. But, in some instances, the condom becomes separated from the phallus and the semen is not caught in the condom. Wherefore, the effect is to transmit the AIDS virus unintentionally.
Applicant's previous disclosures disclose means to aid in preventing the condom from becoming separated from the phallus during sexual intercourse.